Brick By Brick
by Borderlined Innocence
Summary: She's weak, she's loud, and she isn't a Saiyan. How on earth could Bulma Briefs expect to get through the wall a certain prince has erected around himself? Brick by brick of course... Although, will she manage to expose the real him before they potentially lose thier lives to the androids? Find out in this rated T story... Rating will change, of course! ;) Ino***
1. Hitting A Wall

A/N: Wow... I haven't written in forever... dang... Welp... this is a B/V and the first that I've ever done... set in the ever popular time of the infamous "three years," you know the ones I mean. Well anyway, I want to limit myself to Bulma's POV, I find it hard for me to think Veggie-headlike thoughts... Oh well. Please lemme know what you all think! Like I said, it's been forever and I'd like to know if I'm any good or not... As a writer for Team Dragon Star (though I'm on a very lengthy hiatus) I want to know if I'm up to par!

Thanks!

~Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the sort... this is strictly fanFICTION!

* * *

The back of my skull crashed into yet another blunt object and I knew it would be tender in the morning- scratch that, I was going to have a massive lump, that is, if there wasn't one already.

I could just see my destination amidst all the stars, metal, and wires and continued my forward movements, slowly. Army crawling is a delicate process, though there was absolutely _nothing _delicate about my approach.

My elbows were stained and my knees had miniscule indentations of rocks and sticks that had somehow failed to pierce my skin. I was filthy. The formerly white shirt that I donned was now blackened, sweaty, and bloody; my shorts, well, they now proudly displayed my pink underwear due to the long and jagged split. I didn't much mind these details though, I just hated the feeling of my hair. I was almost certain it was black due to copious amounts of grease and oil that had unfortunately dripped onto my hair. Yep, I was a wreck.

Finally, I reached the panel.

I rolled over, onto my back and opened the latch to expose several buttons and switches. The one I needed was prominent and eye-catching. Bright green and labeled "ON". A quick jab of my thumb acheived the necessary task and allowed me some relief as the machine over my head whirred and creaked to life.

A smirk found its way onto my lips. It worked. Not that I'd doubt my own work, let alone something that was a duplicate of an already constructed, working piece... it just was nice to revel in something so trivial as making something work.

With that done, I squirmed and scooted until I was free of the close quarters. I, however, didn't make it far.

As soon as my feet were out from under the large contraption, I lay flat on my back and sighed. Thoughts ran rampant through my head as I considered whether the present would even be used by its receiver, though, I wasn't giving it away.

It's true, I had just built an entirely new and improved Gravity Room just for Yamcha. It had been a joke, something lightly brought up in a time of idle chit-chat... nothing that I should have taken to heart- but I had. The proof was right beside me.

I had hoped that it would be used to prepare for the nearing android threat, but I knew he wouldn't set foot in the thing. Vegeta abused its twin to the point of destruction and Yamcha wouldn't dare fully enjoy, let alone use something that the Prince held in such high regard.

I didn't care.

Maybe Goku would use it. Just so it wouldn't go to waste. Ah well, who gives a damn. It was something to do, an oasis in this sea of boredom. Although, just now the only thing I would remotely consider an oasis would be new clothing and a shower...

A shower...

Yep, getting clean was next on my list. I would take an hour long shower and that would give my dear mother enough time to begin dinner.

A marvelous plan, if I do say so myself.

Using what little bit of upper body strength I had remaining, I heaved myself up onto my palms and rested. Going no further for a moment as another, unexpected, thought came to my mind.

'What is Vegeta up to?' I hadn't seen nor heard from the mighty asshole since he absconded with the original GR to search for Goku, and that had been nearly an entire year ago. 'Hn,' I snorted 'I imagine he'll be running low on fuel by now.' I chuckled some more at the thought of him being stranded in the void of outer space.

"Okay, Bulma, it's time for a shower!" A cheshire cat smile appeared somewhere under the grime and filth that caked my skin and I successfully hoisted myself to my feet and crossed through the garden to the back door.

My door creaked slightly as I leaned forward, pushing it inward to reveal my cluttered, messy room- It wasn't actually messy per say, just... disorganized... yeah, we'll go with that.

I scavanged around through a few drawers and pulled a pink bra, black underwear _(panties sounds wierd and thongs just aren't my style :P )_, a pair of white shorts, a blact tank top, and an orange knit shirt that had semi-long sleeves and hung loose on my shoulders.

I stopped.

The arm that I had, rummaging, in the drawer, retracted. I wasn't alone.

Turning, I beheld a pitiful sight. Yamcha. 'Oh joy.'

My hand went to my hip as I thought back to the last time we had seen one another.

_"Yamcha! We're did you go?! You can't just leave someone on the dance floor like tha-! Who's that?" My blue eyes took in the unwelcome sight of my boyfriend lounging in a booth with a curly haired brunette with brown eyes and large boobs that were scantily covered with a green and yellow strapless dress. The both had drinks in their hands. Him with a beer, her with a bloody mary, her first drink of the night by the looks of it. _

_"Oh, hey, Bulma." I felt my right eyebrow raise._ '_He _didn't _just call me by my first name!' "This is a fa-riend of mine... um... I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."_

_The brunette spoke. "That's 'cause you never got it!" She ended in a giggle that made me question my assumption that the drink was her first. Either that or she was just brown from a bottle... I heard Yamcha chuckle uneasily._

_"Um, really? I could of sworn your name was- Amber or something.." He was desperate. My arms crossed._

_"Close!" Giggle, "It's Shelby!" Another giggle. How were Shelby and Amber close? Not that I really cared. His uneasiness returned._

_"Oh, yeah! I knew it was something like that! Uh, Bulma meet Shelly- er, Shelby.." I didn't acknowledge the girl._

_"Right, well, now that you know- or have been reaqquainted with each other, you can come dance some more!" I knew the plight was futile, we probably would end the night right here. He would go home with this bimbo and I would have another drink then leave. It happened over and over._

_"Eh- I'd- well, I'd love to dance with you Bulma, but you see, um, Shelby wanted to go... somewhere.. else..." I tossed my head sideways and looked at nothing in particular, anything really, just so he wouldn't see the hurt._

_"Sure," I waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "Go out with your little fangirl, or whatever she is." No wanting to hear his answer, I spun on my heel and walked off._

That had been last night... too short a time for me to have forgotten, and he knew it; although, from the reek of his close, he was just fresh from his sinful indulgences.

The bastard.

"Listen Bulma- What is that smell?" I blinked...

"Me." A grimace flashed acrossed his scarred face. I raised an eyebrow. "You've smelled much worse." I left it at a past tense. He always had an excuse and I wanted this to be quick.

"Right... Well I just wanted to apologize for last night, Shante` wasn't comfortable there." 'What?' My curious stare shifted drastically.

"Shante`? You left with a Shelby if I wasn't to drunk to remember! And you shouldn't give a damn whether or not _she's_ comfortable! _I_'_m_ your girlfriend!" His eyes found interest in a shoe on the floor. "Get out."

His attention was regained.

"What?"

"Get out! You've already made my paint start peeling from the stench of that cheap perfume your little lay was wearing last night, and that's over _my_ smell!" I watched him stand, ready with a come back, I didn't wait. "Not only that, but you're still, clearly, drunk! And you have the guts to lounge around in my room like you weren't just in another girl's! I'm sick and tired of all your shit! I'm going to take a shower and then I intend to enjoy a quiet meal with my family!" I paused.

"Bulma-" I took a breath to stop him but he beat me, "You're not going to get a quiet family meal." His curtness startled me.

"Why?" I saw no point in asking, but, he had me, I had to know.

"He's coming."

Shit.

Well there went my R&R... Out the goddamn window.

"If that's all you've got to say then okay, now get out." I wasn't going to let his royal highnASS ruin my day. I was going to have my shower and my food. End of story.

"I'm not leaving you here alone with him." He was frank and to the point, the alcohol that had been clouding his mind was rudely slapped out and he was now alert.

"I'm not your problem anymore. So you can go back to whatever hole you just crawled out of and be guilt free. No more hiding. You're a single man."

Yamcha looked as if he had been on the receiving end of a runaway semi. But I left no room for arguement.

"Get out, I'm going to take a shower. And you better be gone when I'm out."

Water cascaded down from the waterfall type shower head. Luke-warm. Non-stop. And incredibly soothing.

If not for the bombardment of voices in my head, I would have enjoyed it even more...

'Was I too hard?' Mind...

'You're really asking that?! Of course you were to hard, but he deserved it! He brought it on himself for being so hard in other girls!' Heart...

On and on they bantered when my head brought in a forgotten subject. The Prince.

"Ahh! Why can't my life not be filled with back stabbing baseball playing assholes and alien princesses! Some semi-normality would be appreciated!" The ceiling didn't respond... I was glad.

Once the gunk was out of my hair and off my body, I turned off the water and produced a ridiculously large and fluffy towel. One of my more feminine demands...

It was soft on my skin after so many abrasive things. It soaked in the trails of water and felt amazing as it rubbed against my scalp to dry my hair some. I used a hairdryer to accomplish what little that the blue fabric could not and then dressed.

His Majesty was inevitably going to crash here. We had all the comforts of a hotel and more... The GR and the means to repair it. If he was coming here, he hadn't found Goku and he had used his brain enough to realize that Goku, too, would find his way here. The Gravity Room would be his main conscern, that and food... obviously.

I walked down the hall to the robot control panel and ordered a room to be prepared. For now, he would have to stick with what CC had to offer him; though money was no option, I was not about to spend money on someone with such a murderous past... though, thinking about it, I knew it wasn't all him.

Now... I watched the bots emerge from points in the hall and enter a room not too far from my own and begin its remodeling. I went in to watch.

New paint. Red, black, and gold... interesting... These bots picked everything, which helped sometimes...

New bed...

New furniture...

Clothes...

Bathroom supplies...

Quick and efficient-

An earth shaking crash assaulted my ears and knocked me to the floor... Bots were thrown off balance and glass shook. Falling decor could be heard everywhere. Pictures, mirrors, lamps, all of it... and more work for the robots.

I pushed myself to my knees and on to my feet before bolting down to the back lawn were I beheld a crater, a missing chunk of my house, a CC ship, My parents, and an amused...

"VEGETA!"

* * *

END! Well, this chappy anyway... I guess it's a chapter... I'm too tired to finish the rest now so I'll have to continue later... Lemme know what you think, ANYTHING is better than nothing so please review... I don't care if it's a flame, I can take it... just, you know, REVIEW... or not.. whatever. Hope you enjoyed!

~Ino***


	2. A Leaning Tower

A/N: Woohoo! 2 reviews! Thanks to Limmy2Lammy and NNP for being the first! :) You made me a very happy writer! So happy, that I decided to update... yeah, I'm that happy...

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ.

* * *

The west wing of my house, ruined; the lawn, fixable but ruined; my day, gone, ruined, more words to describe total devestation of my day...

He only smirked.

That bastard.

"Wipe that smirk off your face you short, spikey haired oaf! You dare come back here and-" His looming figure cut me off.

"Care to go on? Or would you prefer your _entire_ house to be demolished? I could do that for you." He reeked of blood, sweat, and body odor. His breath was foul and gagged me a little. "Provide me with nourishment, Wench." I looked and saw his arms crossed and a haughty look on his face.

"Oh really?" A sneer tugged at my lips and my hands went to rest on my hips. My body craned forwad slightly, as if to hear better. "You expect me to supply you with _food_? Ha!"

The dark, cold stare of the Saiyan prince intensified with just a simple frown and the narrowing of his eyelids.

I remained unphased. He was not going to scare me into anything. I had moved on from fearing him long ago.

"Are yo-" The words died on his parched lips as my mother swooped in.

"Oh, Bulma, dear. Quit arguing with our guest, you're a better host than that!" Though kind, my mother's reprimand stung, yet I wasn't going to let it show.

A sigh escaped my lips. "Fine, come on your Princelyness." Mom didn't catch the thickly coated sarcasm that clung to my words.

"That's better, Dear. Now, Vegeta, dinner will be ready in an hour and you can use that time to clean up!" Somehow, her closed eyes conveyed bliss as she bounced through the hole and on to the kitchen.

Only my father, Vegeta, and I, remained. For a moment after my mother's departure, silence reigned. But, my father was soon to break it.

"Well sir! I do believe that I'll have to program some robots to fix this here house, now, wont I? Yes, I think I will." He wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but his cat meowed in response anyway. "I agree, Scratch! It is a good thing Bulma put up that new High-Gravity Simulator! Now I, at least, wont have to worry about this old one..." The rest was lost as he too trickled off in order to remedy Vegeta's remodeling job.

I flinched.

No doubt Vegeta had caught wind of the last part and would start making assumptions. Yet, I saw only a smirk.

"You learn fast. An attribute that, for now, has spared you pitiful life." 'Ugh.' My arms fell to my sides as I gestured for him to follow.

"Mom's right. You _really_ need a shower. Fortunately for you, I_ am_ a fast learner and I fixxed you up a room after I found out you were coming." I barely caught his surprised expression, but I did catch it, and with a smirk I lead the way to his room.

888P _(I noticed that my last chapter lacked these pauses though I had put them in there. For that, I apologize.)_

With a tiny twist of my wrist, I turned the knob on the Royal Pain's new living space and displayed it further with a dramatic sweep of my arm.

"A fully stocked room, fit for a prince!" The words were strained and dripping with forced emotion.

He simply stared, making no move to enter the room.

"Ahem. You will find everything you need for semi-comfortable living! Running water, a bed, clothes, soap..." I felt like a salesperson pitching a lousy product and quickly gave up the act. "Enter at your own risk... The bed rigged with chains and the clothes have itching powder in them. Don't even bother showering, the waterline is connected directly with the septic system, though I dare say even _that_ would smell better."

His eyes betrayed him slightly as he took in my words, but it was only a flicker. His disbelief turned into... pride?

"I knew it. This room is too clean and neat to be something _you_ prepared for me. I wish to see my actual living arrangements." His tone was flat and certain and I couldn't surpress my giggle.

He turned on me.

"What is so humerous?!" I could have sworn there was smoke coming from his ears and I giggled some more.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you somehow think that there is no way someone can display anything similar to kindness. The room is your's, Genius. The robots that are patching up the house threw it together, not me. I wouldn't dare lift a finger for such a cause as this." My arms had crossed themselves and I put on an air of aloofness. "Like mom said, supper will be ready within the hour. So, shower, now."

With that I pointed to the far corner of the interior of the vacant room and sauntered away. The day could possibly salvaged and I was going to do whatever I could to ensure its fate was good. And no bastard princes were going to hinder me.

888P

Of course my lab was my safe haven. All the metal, wires, papers and plans. So many things to occupy my mind. So many wonderful things. No princes, no exes, no-

'I wonder if he ever went in the room?' Ugh! My lab wasn't even safe now that he was back in this atmosphere. Why should I care if he had showered? Okay, he reeked, there was no doubt about that... but why should I care if he used his shower or not?

I threw my arms above my head in exasperation. The result was unfortunate as the screwdriver that has once been in my hand, skewered a picture of me and Goku... 'Dammit!'

The screwdriver stayed in the wall. I wasn't going to retrieve it. The picture was one of my most precious possesions but I shrugged it off. The clock read food and I was readily going to oblige it.

'Dammit, I'm not a Saiyan, why is food suddenly so impor-' The answer hit me. No lunch. I had been working on the new GR and had neglected to consume food. No wonder I was starved.

I slid from my desk and abandoned my project once again.

In order to get from the lab to the kitchen, I had to trek through the backyard and around the house, I wasn't complaining. The night air felt nice and refreshing against my skin and calmed my nerves. So what if Vegeta was back; so what if he had commited heinous crimes in the past. With Goku gone he was quite possibly Earth's greatest hope of survival. So she was just going to have to suck it up and...

Yes, she was going to, willingly, put up with the prince.

* * *

Lemme know what you think! This chappy came out a lot easier than the first. I might actually go somewhere with this. I hope to put a lemon but we'll see how this pans out. Please review! I love you guys!

~Ino***


	3. A Crack?

A/N: Sorry I made you wait. I was just so pissed of last night... Oh well. Thanks to my reviewers: Limmy2Lammy, enemiesuandi, The Bloody Artist, Night Whispers, and saigwgr! I hope this chapter is just as awesome, long enough, all in all up to par.

I must say, before I go on, though, I'm very glad to have depicted the couple so well! It's funny though... Bulma's character in this story is similar to my own. Her thoughts, words, and actions are based off what my own would be in the situation... Though I'm 16 and _not_ a blue haired heiress to Japan's largest and most world renowned company, and I'm not stuck with a bunch of life threatening situations and all that Jazz.

P.S... I have been made aware of a major flaw in my plot... I apologize. I have made the threat of the androids known though Goku's return has not occurred. A greivous error and I cannot express my regret enough, for having this slip by my nose. I will edit the first chapter as soon as possible and fix it.

P.P.S, I thought I would share with you my inspiration for this story! Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore aided in the title and the vague idea behind the story. Confused? Just wait some and see, if you're still unsure of my reasoning and you just HAVE to know... PM me with any questions you may have! Or in the case of **HER**, yes **HER**, she knows who she is... Call me! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own DBZ.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful so far, but curious...

The dear Saiyan Prince had yet to show his face and the suspence was killing me.

"Dear?" Bunny Briefs broke the staggering silence, "Where'd you think Vegeta's got off to? The poor dear looked half starved!" The expression of worry and conscern on her features caused my to scoff.

"Mom, don't worry about him! I doubt he keeled over and _died_! Not that he would even let_ that_ cause him to miss-" I set my spoon down and a sigh escaped my lips.

Vegeta was in the doorway. I didn't even need to look, I could feel his smirk.

Without hesitation, I slid from my chair and approached the man. Scrutinizing him.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Woman?!" I ignored his callousness and continued my quality control check, only to be kept from any further inspection.

"I was just wondering how you managed to avoid _all_ of my traps!" The ploy against the prince was resumed and reinforced with mock innocence and dissapointment.

It didn't last.

A larger smirk overrode his previous one. It confused me slightly. He had droppped his poker face and allowed amusement to dance in his eyes.

My eyebrows furrowed and I stared curiously at him. His smirk once again shifted into a more menacing sneer and he bent down the few inch difference between our heights.

I shivered as his breath grazed my ear and his voice overwhelmed my mind.

"Because," My heart beat quickened at the close proximity, "I used _your's_."

I remained in the same position even after he made his way to a vacant seat at the table. His demeanor betrayed nothing, not a thing... but it was bluntly implied.

'He-' "You- you _didn't_!" I whirled around and stared at the man, stupified. Yet, he only chuckled.

"It was easy to disprove the first of your threats. No chains came from any point of the bed when I lay down upon it, and the clothes betrayed no sort of means of causing any such irritation as you described; although, I must admit you had me with the shower. I didn't intend to test the boundaries of my fortune. So, I grabbed some suitable garments and located your sleeping quarters. Your living accomodations are atrocious, but your shower is much more suited for a Royal than the pitiful contraption that currently resides in my living space." He glanced at me, only to return to his plate and add, "I wish for it to be rectified immediately."

I felt like some sort of oceanic species. My mouth kept wishing for me to retaliate, but no words were produced...'

"No!" Err... when in doubt, refuse?

He merely shrugged in responce.

Had I just won? No. I couldn't possibly have gotten the last laugh! It wasn't right! It made me uneasy.

'Dammit! What is he up to? He must have some sort of ulterior motive!' But it was no use pushing the matter any further. I wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth and it's not like I could have pryed out any more info anyway.

I guess I would find out soon enough.

888P

Oh the luxuries of being rich! I usually tried not to indulge myself so childishly but, my bed was a very serious matter.

Like a cloud, it wrapped you in a warm, comforting, sturdy embrace. A less-than-modest king size meant that there was more of it to love, more space to postion your body to gain the utmost comfort.

I still couldn't sleep.

Thoughts mindlessly drifted through my now active subconscious. The result was strange visions that undermined _all _of reality.

_~Dream sequence~_

_Yamcha was there. Leading a pack of drunken, ditzy, monotonous girls, all of them the same height, build, eye color, hair color, and face shape. Yet, their appearances kept shifting. Never once did they stop altering in any way. Once one change occured another thing would be different, and not one of them was different from the other. Their height would grow and their busts would shrink, allowing for their hair to change color and/or lenghth while there irises would fade or darken._

_'What the fuck?!' _

_It wasn't until one of them broke away from the group that I could tear my gaze away. Her features altered seperately from the rest. Her hair rose, her body shrank, her face hardened, and her eyes darkened to the point that iris was no longer discernable from pupil. I "blinked" and came to a wierd realization._

_The girl had morphed into a female Vegeta._

_'Woah.' _

_I "blinked" again, the result was the disappearance of the feminine Saiyan and the immediate replacement of "her" with the masculine counterpart._

_'Better. Definitely better.' It wasn't a lie... a fem-Vegeta was disturbing and creepy. Not something I would want to get used to._

_My thoughts were halted, though, by the movement of the figure. It had relocated and was now right in front of me._

_"No one plays tricks on_ me_." The voice was just as I remembered it, but more harsh, more... threatening."I am the Prince of all Saiyans and as such, you will respect me and my wishes, Bitch!" A smirk formed on his finely chisled features and his hand swiftly grasped at my throat._

_I thrashed, I hit, I kicked, I- was was once again halted by his actions; his voice once again demanded my attention. "And right now, I want you!" No malice was in his tone nut no time for ciphering the foreign emotion came._

_ No sooner had he uttered the words when his lips crashed against my own and his lethal grip flowed into a tight embrace. _

_My eyes flickered closed instinctively, habitually, only to flicker open again and reveal..._

... The real world.

When had I fallen asleep? And why had I dreamt of Vegeta?

I dove into the thought process more thoroughly...

'Why did we kiss? And why did he threaten me?'

It was certainly odd for such a dream to occur just after the Saiyan's return and right after my break-up with Yamcha.

Was I depressed or something? Surely the fight with Yamcha hadn't rattled me _that_ much!

But no thoughts were aroused that could possibly such strange dreamland events.

The girls, Yamcha, female Vegeta...

The kiss and he haunting words before...

A noise snatched me from my musings and I was shocked to find that it was running water. Coming from-

'My bathroom?!'

I thrust my sheets aside and allowed my feet to hit the carpeted floor of my room. 'What the?'

My hand grasped the handle... the water stopped... Curiosity overcame me and I pushed the door open, half expecting the whole thing to be a halucination.

The bottom half of my skull hit the floor and my face caught fire.

Vegeta stood there, wet and naked, a towel covering only his face. He was in_ my_ bathroom, in all his glory; using _my_ towel; and- I couldn't help it. My initial shock at catching him in my shower, dissipated and I snickered.

Although slight, his sensitive hearing enabled him to hear me and he shot his face from the concealment of the soft fabric.

He was livid.

I was hystarical.

I didn't care. The fruity smell of my shampoo, wafting from his body, was too much. The citrusy scent of oranges combined with honeysuckle contrastid greatly with his natural musk. He must've also donned the same fragrance last night as well and the thought of him smelling like a flower was enough to send my body into fits.

One hand raised up to cover my eyes while the other gripped the doorframe for dear life.

A snarl came form the direction of the prince, but I dissmissed it with a wave of the hand that had just been resting on my face.

Tears streamed down from my face and I could do nothing to stop them as my body shook with uncontrollable tremors.

Using the hand that had previously been acting as a brace, I took hold of the door handle once again and swung it shut, staggering back into my room as I did so.

Moments later a pissed off Saiyan prince burst forth from my bathroom, now fully clothed, and growled lowly at my wild laughter.

"What?!" He barked, "Haven't you ever seen a naked man before." I desperately tried to stem the flow of giggles and tears, unable to answer the question or cease the cascading rush of liquid salt.

A growl was heard from the prince, but it was cut short and I cast a glance at his form. My vision was blurry from the amount of tears still falling, but even with it somewhat cleared, I couldn't place what had stopped him.

My giggles subsided.

He was looking at me strangely.

His face was red.

'Why-' I frowned and ran a hand across the trail left behind from my hystarics. He was motionless and still staring. It was the that I realized how scantily clad I myself was.

A black satin nightshirt acted as more of a second skin than an article of clothing, and the risque` under garments... or lack thereof, left little to the imagination. I was practically naked.

My face ignited again in a ferocious blush and I scrambled viciously to cover myself.

No words were exchanged for several, akward, moments. Our eyes locked though not really looking.

"What the hell were you doing in my shower?" Though meant to be a harsh, demanding inquiry, my voice was quiet and unsure. He seemed to snap out of whatever was going on in his thick skull and look directly at my face; a wierd expression etched onto his features.

"You have yet to replace my shower. I demand it be done by the end of the day." He was firm, but even _his_ voice had lost all of its usual cold prowess.

I blinked. He was acting as though he had never laid eyes on a _woman_ before...

"If the situation isn't remedied, I will continue to invite myself to use your's whenever I wish." He had regained a portion of his confidence, but just a portion.

I merely responded, "Yeah, sure. Whatever." and lingered on my previous thought, even as he scoffed at my vagueness and retreated from my room.

No...

He couldn't be...

'Is he?'

'Is Vegeta a-'

I myself was... having never actually sealed the deal with Yamcha, but... Vegeta? One would think that during his days up purging and plundering worlds under the rule of Frieza he would have done _something_. It seemed fitting of a murderous beast... No... Frieza maybe, but Vegeta was no monster. That I knew.

But...

A thoughtful frown graced my face. Had I found... a hole in the wall?

Was the mighty Prince, a virgin?

* * *

End! BUMM BUM BUMMMMM!

Some fluff and stuff as a reward for your patience. The chapter changed drastically over the course of this rewrite. So my anger is slightly quelled. I generally don't focus on content as much as sturcture, grammer, and the like, so a review greatly altered the previous outcome!

Review please!

Oh and if you come across an error of any kind in this story, please tell me! Thank ya!

~Ino***


	4. Squaring Up to the Wall

_**A/N:**_ I am so sorry for the extended wait... I have a variety of excuses... An I apologize if my writing style is different, you see, I am heavily influenced by outside forces... In this particular case... My recent addiction to the hit comedy series... "The Big Bang Theory." I'm also sorry to say that my updates will continue to be lax and infrequent. I'm directing a Christmas production at my local Live-action theater, and therefore will be astoundingly busy... I again apologize.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or any of it's affiliates.

* * *

A frustrated huff escaped through my nostrils. Ever since the bang that my day had started with, things were toppling like a domino track. It was even more infuriating that the Prince had eloquently acted as though nothing had happened; although, his aloofness to the whole thing was more than likely for the better.

'Why is this affecting me at all?' The same question that had bombarded my thoughts all morning and had me wishing that I wasn't stuck on this project for the new line of intel-bots that my dad was debuting. Our rival/family friend Macrule Prisma, President of Prisma Inc., just released there latest Prisma-BoT 380 and, in the spirit of competition, we would supply a line up of similar, yet not breaching the patent, robots.

Macrule Prisma and his wife Toona had been employees of my father, but had made leaps and bounds in a slightly different direction that Capsule Corp. didn't want to head in. So, in order for their ingenious ideas to, indeed, come to life, my father gave them the opportunity to start up their own company.

People had scoffed, no one thought of the genius behind the plan. No. Everyone had been convinced of the demise of one, or possibly _both_, of the companies. Yet, my father's scheme worked perfectly. The Prismas, having worked for us for so long, had a style not unlike ours so the products, naturally, were somewhat akin to one another. There were few enough similarities so that they were distinguishable but still enough to cause a war in the market.

Having the full support of our corporation, Macrule's own thrived immediately. Once the consumers realized the obvious quality in the construction, Prisma was then able to wean off of our assistance and rocket up the charts.

The result, to an outsider, was a battle royale, with both our companies fighting for supremacy. That was not the case. It was a coupling similar to many throughout industrial history... Capsule Corp. might have the upper hand financially and the benefit of years upon years of servitude to the public, but Prisma Inc. was holding its ground and business has never been better.

I tightened the last screw on the prototype bot and pressed a button on the screen to begin its calibration.

"Okaaayy..." I squinted at the lit surface and glanced at the numbers and letters that appeared. "Seems to be running fine. Lets just test it a bit..." I slid my manicured index finger across the smooth interface as I entered a simple task that the bot would have to preform on a regular basis. Research various topics and compile info based on the results. "Lets have you... Calculate the probability of aliens living on planet Earth." A giggle trickled from my lips as I tapped 'enter' and waited for the results.

I frowned when the robot deemed my request too vague.

"Ugh... Okay." I began to revise my entry. "Calculate the probable ratio of extraterrestrial presence on planet Earth to the amount of native species estimated to currently reside on the planet." I again pressed 'enter' and watched for the results with baited breath.

A window flared up on the stark white screen and revealed the information.

It was shocking.

"The most probable ratio found, based on information acquired from various sources on reputable sites on the internet and all available books, videos, and newspapers, is an average of 0.125469 extraterrestrials/14.894 quadrillion humanoids." _**(TOTALLY made up figure XP)**_ It was intriguing to say the least and I couldn't help but wonder how the bot had compiled the data, but I let it slide and wiped the search from the history.

With the prototype finished, I capsulized it and placed it in a chute that would transfer the bot to my father's personal lab where it would be more thoroughly tested and replicated for mass distribution.

"Now that that's done.." I stretched. Casting my arms rigidly into the air in order to push the boundaries of my joints and free my muscles from the cramped position that I had been in. I lifted myself up onto my tiptoes and ran my finger tips through my disorderly hair. A pleasurable groan escaped my lungs as the tension was slightly relieved.

It didn't last.

"Woman!" The smell of blood, sweat, BO, and electric smoke filled the air. "The GR is broken. Fix it!"

I could tell that he was directly behind me. His shadow cast itself over me and smothered my own.

"Not now, Vegeta. I'm about to spend my free time doing something other than cater to your every whim." I sighed and stood up, though I regretted taking in excess air, his stench permeated my senses and caused me to reel back in disgust. "_Kami!_ What the hell crawled up your ass and rot?" I pinched my nose. "Shower, now!"

A smirk adorned his features.

"My demands have yet to be fulfilled, Wench. I still have yet to see a satisfactory shower in my living quarters." He crossed his arms and cocked his head back slightly.

The movement stirred the air around me and wafted the offending odor up my nostrils. "Gah! Okay, whatever, Vegeta! Use mine, I don't care. The bots are backed up at the moment, replacing all the furniture you ruined and reinforcing the outer wall, so no shower for a few days. But, try to remember to lock the bathroom door next time!" I waved my hands at him in a shooing motion to get him out, although, I couldn't help but notice the odd expression on his face. Was that... Disappointment?

Oh well. I didn't give a damn if he was disappointing with my willingness to allow him use of my shower. I just wanted to bask in the sun and maybe take a relaxing dip in the pool.

888P

I sighed as the rays of light bounced of my skin and warmed my tired muscles. My lounge chair creaked slightly as I slathered on sun-screen. The simple white bikini I wore wasn't really that impressive and revealed my slightly below-average breasts, but I could care less at the moment. I was finally getting the rest I so have so desperately longed for.

Hours agonizingly passed as I tossed and turned and applied copious amounts of my sun block to prevent burning. Eventually I gave in to the call of the calm, clear waters that were mere feet from my chair. The gentle lapping of the artificially generated waves beckoned me closer and I heeded their siren-like song.

Swinging my legs over the side of the recliner and set my sunglasses down onto the printed seat cover. Then suddenly, like a young child, I sprinted forward and executed a perfect dive into the deep end of the pool.

The churning water blocked out the rush of the world for a moment and I reveled in it. Blue and white surrounded me and the warm water hugged me tightly and calmed my tired mind.

It was pure bliss.

Unfortunately my moment of tranquility was severed by the stupid need for oxygen. As my head broke the surface, I gulped at the air ravenously and allowed my body to gently float. A sigh escaped my lips as I allowed the rush of midday traffic engulf me for a little while. But yet again my peace was ripped from my grasp.

"Pathetic. This is what you do with your so called free time? And to think I allowed you to escape repairing the GR for something so petty." My eyes opened and I righted myself from the horizontal position I had been in. My saturated hair, clung to my shoulders, darkened by the water. I cocked an eyebrow at the spandex clad saiyan and allowed his words to sink in.

"You _allowed_ me to have free time?" I hauled my body out of the pool and looked at the man who was, conveniently, right in front of me. "Excuse me, but, I was under the impression that _I_ lived here and _you_ were the guest! Pardon me, Master, I seemed to let the heat get to me. I will gladly return to tending to your beck and call!" I accentuated my little rant with an overly dramatic, sweeping bow.

The little prince had no idea how to react. Many emotions graced his face; he finally settled on irate.

A scowl adorned his thin lips. "Your tirade, as it were, has only served to infuriate me more. You will cease this useless nonsense and perform the necessary actions to get the Gravity Room in working order again." I frowned.

"Fuck you."

He seemed taken aback.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" I noticed his body lean forward slightly, as if goading me to respond.

"I said," I placed my hands on my hips and leaned forward until we were practically nose to nose, "fuck. You."

888P

And that was how I found myself in the situation that I'm currently in. Fully clothed, irritated, and staring at a gaping hole in the side of the large, round room. I turned to face the source of the problem. Luckily he supplied an answer to my unsaid question.

"Your work may be good for this unsavory mudball of a planet, but it is still inferior to the work outside of this measly galaxy." A snort came from him before he continued his scornful insults. "It was more than easy for my attack to-"

'What the?' I witnessed his form turn rigid and his eyes display a flicker of shock. My eyebrows furrowed in response as he held an air of despondency around him.

"That idiot. That fucking idiot!" I was drifting further and futher into confusion. "He should have finished him!" Enough is enough.

"Who?!" I growled out. His eyes returned to reality and the look in the cold, onyx depths, took my breath away.  
"Frieza."

The word slid out in the form of a pained snarl.

"That bastard savior of yours couldn't best him even as a legendary Super Saiyan!" An eerie sort of smirk blossomed on his handsome face.  
"Your precious home is destined for a very painful end."

* * *

Okay, sorry that it's mostly filler, I'm struggling to find inspiration... I'll try my hardest to keep going though. Again, sorry for the delay... I now end my note with, please review!

~Ino***


End file.
